Naruto:The Inheritor
by CrescentNinja
Summary: What if during the second part of the chunin exams when Naruto and his team faced Orochimaru, Naruto fell to his death and met someone in his mindscape. Naruto Harem. Powerful/Strong/Smart/Serious Naruto. Temporary Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kushina bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody I am CrescentNinja and this is my very first Naruto fanfic, I was thinking of a different idea for a fanfic when I ended up thinking about this. What if during the second part of the chunin exams when Naruto and his team faced Orochimaru, Naruto fell to his death and met someone in his mindscape. **

**Note: This story is caught up with the Manga and Anime so it will contain spoilers; if you are not caught up with the series and do not like spoilers then do not read. This story is also rated M for mature so if you are under the recommended rating do not read it. **

"!"-Human speaking

'_!'_-Human Thinking

"**!"-Bijuu or Jinchuriki (using Bijuu chakra) speaking**

'_**!'- Bijuu or jinchuriki (using Bijuu chakra) speaking**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OC characters and any weapons I created.

** Chapter 1: The Inheritance**

**In The forest of death**

"Gogyō Fūin!"Yelled the grass ninja, slamming her hand into Naruto's stomach where his seal lies. Gasping in pain Naruto is then tossed away by the grass ninja sending him plummeting down to the bottom of the forest.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she was preparing to toss a kunai to save her teammate, but thought to herself that if she let the dobe fall to his death then she can finally have her precious "Sasuke-kun". Deciding to let him fall Sakura puts her kunai away and smiles knowing she won't be bothered by that loser anymore.

Falling down to the bottom of the forest Naruto hits stomach on a branch which causes him to flip over on his back ripping his favorite orange jacket, as he fell off the branch he landed on the ground with a loud 'THUD' feeling all his bones breaking Naruto then blacks out.

Seeing what happened through his host's eyes the Kyūbi no Yōko seethes in rage **"How dare that foolish whelp do that to my container, if i ever get out of her she will be the first one that I devour!"  
><strong>Feeling his host dying Kyūbi tries to send his chakra to heal his host only to find out that his chakra isn't reaching to his weak container. Figuring out that it was what that grass ninja did to his container that caused his chakra to be blocked off from his host Kyūbi growled in anger as he can feel himself getting tired, his eyes starting to shut. **"Damn you Naruto"** Kyūbi growled out for the last time as his eyes finally shuts.

Unbeknownst to him a teen with pale skin, vivid green eyes, long silvery-white hair tied in a loose pony tail, and two scarlet dots on his forehead, picked him up and started to walk towards the tower in the forest.

* * *

><p>Waking up Naruto finds himself standing on water in a pure white room. He then noticed a figure right in front of him. The figure is a tall eyebrow less old man with white eyes (that reminded him of the people in Hinata's clan) and horn-like protrusions on his forehead (that also reminded Naruto of a demon that he has seen in pictures). The man has wrinkles on his face and long white-colored hair with bangs combed to the left, a single chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He also appears to have a sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip and a shakujo strapped to his back.<p>

Staring at the man Naruto starts to feel a little nervous remembering what happened back at the forest. "A-am I-I d-dead?" Naruto asks in fear. The old man closes his eyes and chuckles at Naruto "No you are not dead child, at least not yet" the old man stated. Sighing in relief That he is not dead, he then notices what the man said at the end of his sentence 'at least not yet' Naruto then starts to panic thinking that he won't become Hokage if he is dead and won't have everyone acknowledge him, then his panicking increased realizing that he is going to die a virgin and won't be able to win Sakura-chan's heart! Wait 'Sakura-chan' remembering that Sakura let him fall to his death he starts to feel a whole lot of emotions 'sadness, anger, and betrayal'

Making a coughing noise to bring Naruto out of his thoughts and grab his attention, the old man gives Naruto an amusing smile. "I see you've caught on to what I said" the old man started "You see we are in your mind, even though you're not dead, you are still slowly dying, but do not fret transmigrate of Ashura, time flows slowly here" The old man explained. Finally starting to calm down Naruto looks at the old man questioningly "That's good to hear and all, but who are you old man and why are we in my mind?" Raising an eyebrow at the old man comment the old man realizes that he did not introduce himself and smirks "My name is Hamura Ōtsutsuki and I am the older brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who you people of this age refer to him as the Sage of Six paths and the creator of Ninshu, and we are in your mind because that ninja you were fighting sealed your chakra from Kurama and threw you off of him which caused you to fall hundreds of feet onto the ground and breaking all your bones in the process causing you to black out due to the great amount of pain" the old man now known as Hamura explained.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he heard that the man in front of him, is the older brother of the Sage of six paths, but that shock turns to confusion as he remember that everyone was told that the Sage didn't have a brother and Hamura mention someone named Kurama and called him the transmigrate of Ashura whatever that means. Naruto then decided to voice his confusion, which lead to Hamura explaining that he was the reincarnation of Hagoromo's youngest son Ashura who inherited the body of the sage and is the founder of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, which causes Naruto to be excited that he knows that he has a family and not just a family, but a whole clan that even had their own village, but that excitement was crushed when he was told that the Uzumaki clan was killed off and that any survivors were now scattered across the land. Hamura then explains everything that he knows starting from the beginning of when his mother Kaguya who ate the fruit of the Shinju, his birth, him and Hagoromo sealing their mother away, Hagoromo sealing the Shinju into himself, the creation of Ninshu, the battle between his nephews, and the births of his own children who proceeded to create the Kaguya and Hyuga clans. "As to who Kurama is-" he didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by another voice. **"Is me you idiotic boy!"** A voice said as a body started to form from the water underneath them and that body was of none other than the Kyūbi no Yōko in all his glory.

**"How dare you tell him my name Oji-san this fool isn't worthy enough to hear it!"**(2) Kurama roared in anger. Giving Kurama a glare Hamura snapped at him "Kurama hold your tongue, he is worthy and you know it, after all he has been through in his life, all those beatings and assassination attempts just because those foolish villagers that know nothing about sealing thought that he was you and to top it off you killed his parents, you could have accepted your fate and got sealed by him, but no you go and try to kill him which in return caused his parents to jump in front of him protecting him, sure his father wouldn't have lived through the sealing, but his mother could have, she could have been there for him, but no you killed her!"

Hearing that he could have had his mother there in his life and protected him, Naruto starts to clench his fist, his body shaking, tears falling down his face "Y-you" he began glaring t Kurama. Both Hamura and Kurama turn to face the blonde "You killed my mother!?" Kurama looks at the blonde and scoffs **"So what if I did kill her, what are you going to do about it"** the fox says with a grin. Hamura about to reprimand Kurama, stops as he feels the boy forcing chakra out of his body.(in his mind body not his actual one)  
>Naruto seething in rage as he just reached his boiling point "I'll kill you! You Fucking piece of shit" he yelled as he forced all his chakra through his seal causing the Gogyō Fūin to disappear causing a shockwave that pushed Kurama a few feet back while Hamura stayed in the same spot, but that was not all as 10 golden chakra chains started to form out of the blonde's body which it then went soaring towards Kurama with nine of them piercing each of his nine tails and the last one piercing his jaw from the bottom and coming out of the top, Naruto then summoned more chakra chains causing them to wrap around Kurama constricting him.<p>

**"You are going to regret that kit!"** Kurama growled. Deciding enough was enough Hamura got between Naruto and Kurama he broke the chakra chains and making them disappear which caused the two to look at Hamura. "We have wasted enough time here arguing now both of you listen and listen good" he ordered. Both Naruto and Kurama reluctantly nodded their heads. "Kurama" Hamura said facing him.  
>"Young Naruto here is the Child of prophecy whether you believe it or not, he may be Ashura's reincarnation, but he has your father's heart and you need to be by his side and help him" sighing Kurama nodded agreeing with his Oji-san.<br>"Naruto" said boy turned to Hamura "You're the Child of prophecy destined to either bring peace to the world or destroy it and I know it is a lot of pressure, but do not worry you are not alone you have friends that won't leave your side, but you will have many enemies" nodding his head towards Hamura, he continued "I will finish my story and after I am done I will tell you of your parents agree?" hearing that he would tell him of his parents if he listens he decided to comply.

"As I was saying before I started talking about Kurama i was talking about my children I had four of them two boys and two girls (**A/N** All 4 children wear the same clothes as Ashura and Indra, I am only going to describe their Hair, height and facial feature), I decided to do the same thing that Hagoromo did, but the opposite my eldest son's name is Kai Ōtsutsuki". A boy around the age of 18 appeared, he was a height of about 5'11, and he had long spiky white hair with blue eyes and two red dots above his eyebrows". He inherited the 'body', but unlike Ashura he inherited the Shikotsumyaku(3) along with my eldest daughter Hitomi Ōtsutsuki". A girl around 18 appeared, she was a height of 5'6, she had long white hair that was put into a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, she also has green eyes and she too had two red dots above her eyebrows.

"Now we have my youngest son Tai Ōtsutsuki". A boy around 16 appeared, he was a height of 5'7, with long spiky brown hair that was put into a ponytail and pale blue pupil-less eyes. "He inherited the 'eyes', but unlike Indra he didn't have the Sharingan instead he inherited the Byakugan along with my youngest daughter Suzuki Ōtsutsuki". A girl around 15 years old appeared, she was a height of 5'4, she had pupil-less pale colored eyes with long blue hair that was put into a braid. Tai believed in breeding inside the clan in order to keep the blood pure and Suzuki agreed with him, they both later married and had kids with each other passing on their ideals which in return created the Hyuga clan and their stuck up pride. Kai believed that breeding outside of the clan was perfectly fine and would make their bloodline stronger, but later on he reluctantly agreed with Tai and later on married Hitomi who always stayed by his side and they too had kids who they later decide to give them the Surname of Kaguya in memory of my mother when she was good. Now you young Naruto have lived a tough life and you remind me of not only Ashura and Hagoromo, but both of my sons while your friend Hinata remind me of Suzuki and your friend Ino reminds me of Hitomi."

Hamura finished taking a deep breath from the endless talking. Naruto was soaking everything in, but he still had problems trying to understand most of it and he didn't know why, but he was happy that he reminded Hamura of his family along with Ino and Hinata.

Noticing that Naruto was having a bit of trouble understanding Hamura beckoned Naruto to come closer as he placed a palm on Naruto's head he scanned Naruto's body with his chakra trying to find anything that was disrupting his focus, as a minute passed he found two seals one that disrupted Naruto's growth and one that disrupted his brain so he wouldn't process information closely so to save both of them some trouble he forced his chakra into the seals breaking them and filling Naruto's head with any information that was missing.

Naruto was finally able to process everything and received any information that the seals caused him to lose, but it wasn't over his body started to grow now that the seal that stunted his growth was gone. Naruto grew to a height of 5'2, his face started to lose any baby fat that he had, his hair started to grow making it reach up to his back, his voice getting deeper, and his stomach started to form a nice well-endowed six pack.  
>"What happened to me?" Naruto asked. Hamura looked at Naruto in interest "It seems who ever put those seals on you stunted you growth and your ability to learn" Hamura explained.<br>Gritting his teeth in anger Naruto silently vowed that he is going to find out who ever did that to him.

Looking at Naruto, Kurama decided that he will work with Naruto now that he knows he is not the idiot he always was.

**"Naruto, your parents are Minato Namikaze the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō and Kushina Uzumaki the Akai Chishio no Habanero, they loved you very much and they believed that you can protect the world and become a strong, powerful ninja of Konoha"** Looking in Kurama's eyes gave him a soft smile and a thank you.

Grabbing Naruto's and Kurama's attention he told them that time was running out and that he needs to give Naruto one last thing and told him to step forward.

"It is good to see you both getting along, but i need to do one last thing, first I am going to give you my blood to drink, drinking it will give you the Byakugan and the Shikotsumyaku, you will be able to pass it on to your children, in due time your Byakugan will be able to morph into the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, you won't need the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to prevent blindness because my blood will make sure of that and finally I will give you the information of the fighting styles of the Kaguya and the Hyuga, but you will need a member of the Kaguya and Hyuga clan to train you into using your bloodline, now I bid both you and Kurama farewell and do my family proud Naruto" Hamura said with a soft smile.  
>Giving a foxy grin in return Naruto and Kurama nodded their heads and disappeared from Hamura.<p>

* * *

><p>The Silvery-white haired teen laid Naruto against a tree as he stared at the blonde haired boy with interest as said boy started to grow as his body got taller, his hair grew longer, all baby fat disappeared from his body and his muscles became more defined. After 30 minutes of waiting to see anything else happen the boy's body started to heal on its own and his eyes opened<p>

"Ugh, what happened to me" the boy said as he put a hand to his head. The boy looked at the silvery- white haired teen and asked "Did you save me?" The teen slowly nodded his head "Hai, my name is Kaguya Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan and who might you be?" He asked  
>the boy widened his eyes as he heard the name Kaguya, hoping he could get the teen known as Kimimaro to train him.<p>

Giving Kimimaro a grin he decided he should give him the Intro he gives everyone "My Name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to become Hokage Dattebayo!" He said enthusiastically.  
>Looking at the energetic blond Kimimaro smiled at him "Naruto-san would you mind telling me what were you doing in the middle of the forest out cold and without anyone else in sight, also where is your team" he asked.<p>

Hearing the word team Naruto looked down recalling what happened before he met Hamura, he decided to tell Kimimaro everything starting from the beginning of the second exams up until now leaving out the part of meeting Hamura.  
>Kimimaro's eyes widened at what he was hearing not because of Orochimaru, but of his team mate that let him fall to his death. Just hearing about that made Kimimaro angry, so angry that he was thinking of finding that girl and kill her.<p>

Noticing Kimimaro's anger Naruto decided to bring him out of his thoughts, "Ne Kimimaro-san can you train me in your Shikotsumyaku!" the blonde asked in excitement. Getting caught off guard by the sudden request Kimimaro had to bring his hopes down "Gomenasai Naruto-san, but the Shikotsumyaku is a bloodline belonging to the Kaguya clan and only members of the Kaguya can use it, no one else and sadly i am the last of my clan" Kimimaro explained with his voice sounding full of sadness.

Sensing Kimimaro sadness he decided to bring his hopes up "But Kimimaro-nii-san i can use the Shikotsumyaku" the blonde said hoping to get his newly found kin happy.

Raising an eyebrow at the nii-san comment Kimimaro's eyes started to narrow as he summoned a bone sword and placed it at Naruto's throat thinking he is joking with him. "Do not make a joke like that Uzumaki-san it is not funny, but offensive" the Shikotsumyaku user stated.

Waving his hand frantically Naruto started to tell him the parts that he left out that involving him meeting Hamura and receiving the two bloodlines which luckily Kimimaro accepted and agreed to train Naruto in his bloodline. He also decided to tell Naruto about his past and his involvement with Orochimaru since Naruto told him about Kurama.

* * *

><p>Two days has passed out of the five days he had to finish the exam leaving him with one day left since the first day he spent knocked out and waking up to meet Kimimaro and the fourth day being spent now.<p>

Within the two days that Kimimaro trained Naruto, they both grew closer with each other to the point that Naruto views him as an older brother and Kimimaro views him as a younger brother, as they got closer Kimimaro told Naruto that he has an illness and he promised to serve under Orochimaru and be his new body. Hearing that Naruto begged Kimimaro not to do it, but Kimimaro told him it was alright and to carry the Kaguya name because he earned it. He also decided to give Naruto a Heaven scroll for the exam, a new set of clothes identical to Kimimaro with the long sleeve zipped up shirt being a light blue an orange belt and red pants, and the scroll of the Kaguya clan.

Naruto and Kimimaro are now going separate ways, Kimimaro to rendezvous with Orochimaru and Naruto to rendezvous at the tower to meet his teammates.

As Naruto was walking through the forest he came across the site of his class mate Hinata Hyuga surrounded by a team of three from Iwagakure all male with lecherous looks on their face as her clothes are ripped showing her breasts that are luckily still covered by her bra.  
>Growling in anger Naruto summoned a bone sword in each hand and jumps between them and Hinata.<p>

Everything was going from great to worst, first her team got an earth scroll from beating a team from Kusa meaning they got to advance to the next exam, then her team witness Suna's Sabaku no Gaara brutally kill a team from Ame and finally her team got attacked by 3 teams from Iwa separating all three of them from each other leaving each of them to fend for themselves and now she was cornered like a wild animal, too weak to do anything as these monsters wanted to have their way with her.  
>Tears forming from her eyes she then shut them and was ready to accept her fate as she thought of the only person she could think of in a time like this 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun'.<p>

"Who the hell are you?!" Iwa shinobi#1 yelled. Opening her eyes she saw a boy with long spiky blonde hair who appears to be seven inches taller than her and is currently wielding two swords that appear to be made of bone.  
>"Hinata-chan are you okay? They didn't do anything bad to you did they?" The blonde haired boy question without even looking at her as he was busy keeping an eye on the three Iwa ninjas. Before Hinata could answer the Iwa team interrupted her.<br>"Hey don't ignore us teme!" Iwa shinobi#2 two said as he rushed the blonde haired shinobi with his teammates following from behind.  
>Seeing the three shinobi rush him, Naruto settled into an offensive stance with one the bone blades in front of him with the other at his side. "Hinata-chan stay there and watch me as! I defeat them with the Tsubaki no Mai!" Naruto yelled as he rushed the team from Iwa. Iwa Ninja#2 took out two kunai and threw them towards Naruto as his teammates started flipping through hand signs. Seeing the kunais coming at him Naruto raises his bone sword from his left hand and knocks the two kunai away, going straight for the kill, thrusting his bone sword towards Iwa shinobi #2 stabbing him multiple times chaotically and continually with precision pressing the assault leaving his enemy no time to counter, finishing him off with a stab through his jugular.<br>Witnessing their teammate killed off quickly like it was nothing Iwa shinobi #1 and #3 release their jutsus sending giant fist shape boulders at him from both sides attempting to sandwich him. Naruto then jumps high in the air dodging the boulders as they collide to each other. Thinking that he can't attack from midair due to him using kenjutsu the two Iwa shinobi start flipping into a long series of hand signs.  
>Seeing that both of his opponents are under estimating him he then looks at one of the Iwa shinobi and with great speed and precision he throws his last bone sword hitting the Iwa shinobi through the frontal bone and out through the Occipital bone, his body falling lifelessly. Seeing his last team mate fall, Iwa shinobi#3 then releases his jutsu with great fury; summoning a giant boulder into the air.<br>Thinking fast Naruto then substitutes himself with the Iwa shinobi he just killed, sending chakra through his fingers he released his second jutsu with a shout of "Teshi Sendan" multiple fingertip shaped bone bullets soar through the air with a spinning motion hitting their intended target, piercing his whole torso nonstop.  
>After a minute of shooting his enemy Naruto summons three shadow clones to scavenge and seal the fallen Iwa nins bodies. The original Naruto then turns around and slowly walks to Hinata. "Are you okay Hinata-chan" Naruto questions her. "H-Hai N-ninja-san A-arigatou" she managed to stutter out.<br>Raising an eyebrow at the Ninja-san comment Naruto then realizes that no one can recognize him since his body grew.  
>"Hinata-chan it's me Naruto, see" Naruto says as he moves his hair away from his cheeks revealing his whisker marks.<br>Finally figuring out it was her "Naruto-kun" who saved her she then starts to check him out finding every little detail until she got to his six pack and realizing he is practically shirtless she then blushes red and faints with blood trickling down her nose.  
>Chuckling to himself Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style while his clones finished sealing everything they can scavenge along with the bodies and poofed out of existence when they finished. Seeing his clones disappear Naruto takes off into the trees intending on reaching to the tower to finish the exams.<p>

**And that's it for now! Well tell me what you guys think and this will be a Naruto Harem! So far in the harem is Hinata and Ino, if you want any other female Naruto characters, let me know and I will make a poll for them. Also give a shout out to Namikaze09, Dracohalo117, and SolarisNightThorn, they are great authors and I love their stories so if you want to read some cool stories check them out! Cya!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Certain Someone

**Hello everyone its CrescentNinja and I would like to say thank you for those who enjoyed my first chapter of****Naruto: The Inheritor.**** A lot of readers liked the first chapter, but the only thing they did not like was the line spacing between the dialogues, the spacing between the paragraphs, making it look like one big giant text. The reason for that was because I was going to type it on my desktop, but when I was moving into a new apartment I was plugging in the monitor to the hard drive and the parts inside of the hard drive fell out which led me to trying to plug them back in, but it still did not work. Since I had no computer I had to type it on my iphone's notes, send it to my email and copy, and paste it onto MSWord in the library with limited time and fix it up the best I can. Now for the people who love Kushina and also asking why am I bashing her even though Kurama said Kushina loves Naruto…..well that will all be explained in this chapter when I get to it. :D**

"!"-Human speaking

'_!'_-Human Thinking

**"!"-Bijuu or Jinchuriki (using Bijuu chakra) speaking**

**'**_**!'- Bijuu or jinchuriki (using Bijuu chakra) speaking**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OC characters, the jutsus, and the weapons.

**Chapter 2: Meeting a Certain Someone**

**Somewhere in the Forest of Death**

In front of the Examination Tower there are four leaf shinobi battling

two teams one from Kumogakure and the other from Takigakure. The four leaf shinobi are feeling heavily exhausted not just from fighting the two teams, but from each other.

"God damn it Uchiha! It is bad enough that we got separated from Hinata by 3 teams from Iwa and having to fight two of the three teams, but you just had to bring two more teams with you right after we've finally beat these losers!" yelled a boy with two red fang tattoos on his face, glaring at a boy with raven black colored hair in the shape of a ducks ass.

"Shut up and fight you stupid mutt, you should be honored fighting with alongside an Uchiha" the raven haired boy said with a smug look on his face.

The boy with the tattoos on his face about to retort until he was cut off by his teammate, a boy with black sunglasses who had most of his face covered with his high collared jacket.

"Kiba-kun now is not the time to fight with Sasuke-san, instead you should be focusing on the enemy in front of us." the boy said.

The boy now known as Kiba agreed with his teammate only to dodge a couple of shuriken from a Kumo genin. "Hahaha you should listen to that Aburame teammate of yours Inuzuka it might just save your life! yelled the male Kumo genin who is wielding a dark black katana and has dark skin, blue eyes and pale blonde spiky hair as he suddenly appeared in front of Kiba slashing at him in attempt to decapitating him, but instead cut off the top of his hood.

"Come on Ren quit toying with him and kill him already I want to take a nice warm shower in the tower!" a long navy blue haired light skin female Kumo genin with C-cup sized breasts yelled in annoyance.

"Quit your bitching Suki and let me have my fun! I want to carve my name into his body!" the Kumo genin now known as Ren responded as he gave Kiba a dark menacing grin that sent shivers down his spine.

"Ren-baka, watch your mouth and Suki-chan is right, we can't waste time here anymore. We have to finish the exam." a medium-length orange haired female Kumo genin with B-cup sized breasts stated with an emotionless tone as she glared at her teammate.

Giving his second teammate a sigh Ren nodded his head in agreement as he channeled black lightning through his black Katana. "Sorry mutt, but if Shinza-chan wants the fight to end, then it has to end. Get sent to oblivion!" Ren yelled with anticipation as he swung his sword horizontally intending to bisect the Inuzuka.

"KIBA!" yelled Sakura and Shino simultaneously while Sasuke gave a smirk thinking there will be one less competitor in the exam.

"Raiton: Akuma no shinpan!" (Lightning release: Judgment of Demons)

"Futon: Tengoku no difendā" (Wind release: Heaven's Defender)

Expecting to bisect the Inuzuka, Ren was surprised as a boy around his age with Long spiky blonde hair with three whisker marks on each cheek appeared with a wind enhanced sword that was made out of bone, forcing him into a deadlock as both of their jutsus clashed against each other. His jutsu taking the shape of an angry ogre demon made out of black lightning while his opponent's jutsu took the form of a grinning fox made out of white wind. Both ninjas not backing down, trying to force the other to lose the deadlock and be obliterated by their jutsu. Forcing more chakra through his katana Ren started pushing his opponent back thinking his opponent is losing the deadlock, he gave him a confident grin while his enemy kept staring at him with an emotionless look on his face. All of a sudden the blonde hair shinobi released more chakra through his bone sword, Ren's confident grin changed to utter fear as his opponent released jonin level chakra forcing him back tremendously and with a big push the bone wielding shinobi sent Ren soaring through five trees as he slumped to unconsciousness.

Staring at the unconscious body of Ren he muttered weak as he stared at Ren's two conscious teammates and the team from Taki. "Be gone, you have seen what I have done with that weakling and if you do not want the same to happen to you then I suggest you leave." The blonde shinobi said with nothing, but pure confidence in his voice.

Thinking the newcomer is bluffing a shinobi from Taki scoffs at him. "You think we're going to run away!? That Kumo runt was nothing, but a weakling that couldn't handle a simple jutsu deadlock."

"It seems you have chosen your answer. How about you Kumo shinobis?" the blonde boy asked.

Seeing what the bone wielding blonde did to her teammate Shinza and Suki both decided to pick up Ren and leave towards their door to access the tower.

Acknowledging the team from Kumo's choice the blonde haired bone wielder turned towards the Taki shinobis and raised his hand in to the air. (Kind of like how Sasuke uses Kirin in shippuden)

"You have chosen your whole team's fate. Now time to perish!" glaring at the team from Taki he announced his jutsu.

"Meiton: Dāku Tengoku!" (Dark release: Dark Heaven)

A gigantic orb made out of darkness appeared above the blonde's hand (A/N the orb is a quarter of the size of Madara's Chibaku Tensei) with absolutely no hesitation and no mercy the blonde launched the attack, causing the whole area to be swamped in complete darkness disintegrating everything in its path. Using his chakra before the attack hit Naruto covered everyone around him (including the tower and himself) with his chakra forming a protective barrier. Once the jutsu cleared everything in front of them disintegrated into nothing except for one tree. Wait one tree….before they knew it another copy of him appeared with a girl in his arms.

"Hinata-chan/Hinata-san!" Shino, Kiba, and Sakura yelled, while Sasuke continued to stare at the mysterious newcomer in confusion and anger.

'_Th-that p-power! That power should be mine so I can kill 'HIM'!" the avenger thought in anger._

"K-Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun, H-Haruno-san, U-Uchiha-san i-it i-is g-good t-to s-see y-you g-guys a-alive." the Hyuga Heiress stuttered out as she mentally glared at the two members of team 7.

"Hinata how did you survive the team of Iwa?" Kiba asked in confusion while Shino studied the blonde haired man and looked at Hinata noticing she kept looking at the blonde hair newcomer.

'_It seems you were able to save her Naruto, but I wonder what happened to your sudden change in appearance'_Shino thought in interest.

Turning towards Naruto he shook his head in an agreeing manner as if giving her permission to reveal his identity."N-Naruto-Kun s-saved m-me f-from t-the t-team o-of Iwa t-that w-were g-going t-to r-rape m-me." Hinata stuttered in a quiet voice while flinching at the memory.

Looking at the reactions of the four ninja Naruto and Hinata felt their emotions. Shino flinched at the word rape, Kiba was shocked that the newcomer is Naruto, but the shock changes to a growl when he heard Hinata almost got raped, Sakura was stricken with fear as she heard rape and even more fear with a little anger when she heard Naruto lived, and Sasuke bristled with anger as the powerful newcomer was none other than Naruto, the dobe.

Feeling the Uchiha's anger towards him Naruto turned towards him with a questioning look.

"May I help you with something Uchiha-san?"

"Yeah dobe, give me those jutsus you used right now and that power! I need it to kill '_HIM'_!" Sasuke demanded.

Hearing that the Uchiha demanded his techniques and power he clenched his fist. _'How dare he demand anything with me, that good for nothing pampered teme!"_

"No, I am not giving you anything you spoiled brat, this is my power and mine alone." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Hearing the blonde deny her "Sasuke-kun" of what he wants she decided to voice her thoughts. "How dare you not give Sasuke-Kun what he wants! He is an Uchiha and he deserves everything while you don't! You're nothing, but a clan less orphan whose parents probably abandoned you because your mother was a drunken whore and your father didn't want to be with either with you!"

Trying to keep his anger contained Naruto released all of killing intent, it was so much that even Kurama started sweating._** 'That damn howler monkey just made a mistake that she is seriously going to regret. I almost feel sorry for her…..almost' Kurama thought in concern for Naruto.**_

"How dare you speak of my family like that Haruno!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in front of Sakura and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up in the air crushing her throat to the point where she passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

Feeling the girl's body go limp he threw Sakura with great strength towards the Uchiha sending them both flying towards a tree knocking him unconscious. Keeping his anger in check he turned towards team 8

"It's time to head for the tower we need as much rest as we can get." Naruto stated as his clone dragged the unconscious bodies of Sakura and Sasuke.

Nodding their heads in agreement team 8 left towards their destination not before Kiba gave Naruto a thanks for saving them all. Smiling at Kiba he then left with his team towards their door. Breaking the seal tag for the door Naruto entered the room, his clone following him. Reading the writing on the wall Naruto took both scrolls he obtained earlier and opened them. Noticing that they are summoning scrolls, Naruto threw them in front of him. Poofing in existence were two figures both female with purple hair.

The first girl had light brown pupil-less eyes, and purple hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a tan trench coat with a purple in-seam, which contained pockets on both sides, completed with a fitted mesh body suit that traveled down to her thighs. She also wore a dark orange mini-skirt with a dark blue belt and shin guards, along with a Hitai-ate on her forehead and a pendant that resembles a snake fang attached to a thick cord around her neck.

Her companion wore the traditional jonin outfit with the red Uzumaki spiral on the back along with a katana strapped to her back. She has straight long purple hair that reached to her waist and brown eyes with a shade of red lipstick. These two women were two of four Ice Queens of Konoha. (Former in Yugao's case) Why were they here? Well that's what we are about to find out.

"Hebi-hime!? Neko-hime!? What are two doing here?" Naruto asked in excitement.

Hearing the nicknames Naruto called them, they both started to feel teary eyed. They instantly appeared next to Naruto holding him in their arms as they started crying their eyes out.

"Y-you f-finally r-remember u-us N-Naru-chan!" Anko cried out in joy.

"H-how c-could y-you f-forget u-us!?" Yugao sobbed.

Holding the two women he gave them both a kiss on the forehead. "I promise I will never forget you two or Hana-hime and Kure-hime."

Wiping their tears off their face, Yugao and Anko stare into Naruto's blue eyes, giving him a soft smile knowing his words are true.

"Ne Naru-chan why did you forget you and how did you remember us again anyway?" Anko asked with Yugao nodding in agreement.

"Well you see I had these seals on me that stunted my growth and my ability to process knowledge, but they also had a secondary effect that Hamura-jiji missed, memory loss." Naruto explained to them.

Staring at Naruto in shock they both started to feel nothing, but rage not towards Naruto, but to the person who put the seals on him. Both women rage starting to lessen, but changed to one of confusion at the mention of Hamura since they did not know who that was. They decided to voice their confusion leading Naruto to tell them everything that happened in the forest.

After Naruto was done explaining everything that happened to him in the forest; Anko and Yugao had their mouths open in shock, thinking that Naruto is going to be very powerful, but their looks of shocked changed to looks of embarrassment as at the mention of incest between Hamura's children. They both start to blush as they realize Naruto is going to have a big harem to revive not just the Kaguya clan and the Hyuga (since the Hyugas are considered weak compared to their ancestors), but the Uzumaki clan too.

"W-wow Naru-chan, that means you're going to have a harem aren't you?" Anko asked wondering who he has in mind for his harem.

Yugao blushing at Anko for being so straight forward was about to reprimand her until Naruto cut her off. "Why yes Hebi-hime I am going to have a harem and I wanted to ask if you two would like to be a part of my harem. I am also going to extend the same offer to Hana-hime and Kure-hime. I promise to love you all equally." Naruto answered.

Their blushing increased, both Anko's and Yugao's cheeks turned scarlet at the sudden offer, but Yugao was the first to overcome her blushing.

"I am very flattered Naruto-kun, but i am going to have to decline. You see when you forgot about us I met someone named Hayate and we are currently dating. If only I was single I would accept, but sadly I cannot." Yugao said turning down his offer.

Feeling dejected at the rejection Naruto lowered his sad holding any tear back that was threatening to fall. "I-I see Neko-hime. How about you Hebi-hime, do you have an answer." Naruto asked hoping she doesn't decline.

Unsure of her feelings towards the young blonde, Anko decided to tell him that she wasn't sure. "Naru-chan I am not saying no to your offer, but i would like some more time to think about it if it is alright with you" Anko responded trying not to hurt the blonde in any way.

"Sure, Hebi-hime, take all the time you need." Naruto said giving her his trademark grin.

Looking at the clock on the wall Anko gave Naruto directions to his team's room while Yugao got some med-nin to take the two unconscious members of team 7 to the infirmary.

Making it to his room Naruto undressed and decided to take a shower to take his mind off of the exams.

In team 8's room Hinata was taking a warm bath thinking about what happened in the forest after she woke up in Naruto's arms.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

Naruto was making his way through the forest jumping from branch to branch with Hinata in his arm. Feeling Hinata starting to stir in his arm he decided to land on the ground just to be safe.

Opening her eyes she came face to face with Naruto's blue eyes filled with concern. Noticing that Naruto was carrying her she started to madly blush.

"N-Naruto-kun w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here." Hinata stuttered out.

"I saved you from that team of Iwa-nins, don't you remember?" Naruto asked.

Remembering what happened when she was awake, Hinata nodded her head slowly. She stuttered a thank you and got of Naruto's arms noticing he is taller than her by six inches.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said getting her attention.

"I bet you are wondering about my sudden changes."

Seeing her nodding head in response to his statement, Naruto decided to tell her everything that has happened to him in hopes the she would not reject him for containing Kurama.

After hearing Naruto finished his story Hinata became wide eyed. Now knowing that Naruto contains the Kyubi she became even more infatuated with him, thinking that only someone with a strong will and determination can only survive all that torment.

Seeing Hinata in deep thought he decided to grab her attention. "Hinata-chan, I understand if you do not want to be near me for containing the Kyubi, but-" Naruto was cut off as you can hear a smacking sound echoing throughout the forest.

Looking at Hinata with wide eyes because of the smack he noticed that she was beginning to cry as tear started falling down her face. "How could you think that i would look at you any less for containing the Kyubi! I Love you no matter what Naruto Uzumaki, with or without the Kyubi!" Hinata yelled feeling hurt that Naruto thought less of her.

Shocked that Hinata doesn't hate him, but instead loves him even more, he started to feel relaxed and decided to offer Hinata a place in his Harem.

"Ne Hinata-chan I wanted to ask you if you would like to be a part of my Harem" Naruto asked knowing what she is going to say.

Immediately without hesitation she lunged herself towards Naruto both of them falling on the ground with Hinata on top of him. Planting her lips on his, she decided to voice her answer.

"Yes! Yes Naruto-kun I will!" Hinata answered with enthusiasm. Chuckling at her enthusiasm he decided to interrupt her.

"Thank you for giving me your answer Hinata-chan, but know this, before you can be in my harem you must become stronger because I will not allow any weakness in my harem. If you really want to be with me then you must not be weak, but do not worry I will help train you too get stronger and in return you will become one of my wives and teach me the Hyuga's Juken." Naruto told Hinata without hesitation, being a little harsh.

Understanding what Naruto told her she nodded her head with a soft smile. "Naruto-kun I am not a master of the Juken, but my tou-san gave me a copy of the instructions for it. You can borrow until you master the stances and techniques." Hinata told him handing Naruto the copy of the Juken.

"Thank you Hinata-chan I will return it when I finish with it." Naruto said with a smile.

Seeing that Naruto agreed to borrow it she gave him a kiss on the cheek and they took off to the trees not before Naruto summoned a couple of clones to practice the Juken.

**Flashback End**

Smiling at the thought of being Naruto's wife she started thinking of all the many ways Naruto can take her, but those thoughts were immediately interrupted as the sound of banging on the door by her teammate Kiba telling her to hurry up because he wants to shower. Deciding to finish up Hinata drained the bathtub and stepped out of the tub drying her up. After finally drying up Hinata put on lavender tank top with black short shorts and exited the shower and headed straight for bed.

**With Naruto**

Getting out of the shower and putting on his clothes, Naruto started receiving memories of his clones that he left in the forest. Smiling with his new found information that his clones gave him; Naruto summoned ten shadow clones and gave them new orders as he headed out the door. Before he could go any further an anbu with a tiger mask appeared in front of him.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama would like a word with you." the anbu said politely.

"Hai Tora-san, take me to him" Naruto responded as the anbu escorted him to the Hokage's office within the Examination Tower.

As they were walking through the halls they came across the jonins of teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 giving Naruto looks of confusion. Figuring out that they don't know about his "awakening" he decided to just ignore them. Making it to the door of the Hokage's office the anbu gave three knocks getting an "enter" in return. Entering the office Naruto took a look around the room noticing the Hokage and four Kiri ninjas, two of them resembling the jonin sensei.

"Arigato _Hokage-sama._What is it that you want that needed my attention?"Naruto greeted/asked in disgust.

Shocked with Naruto's new appearance, he flinched when he heard Naruto call him "Hokage-sama" instead of the usual "Jiji" especially in disgust. Deciding to tell him his reasons, he was cut off by the Kiri jonin.

"Why is '_IT'_here Sarutobi!" the Kiri jonin spat out.

The Kiri Jonin is a violet eyed woman with long vibrant red hair that is tied in a high ponytail with a Kiri Hitai-ate tied around her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a long bloody red jonin style form-fitting pants that reached up to her calves with the Uzumaki symbol on both her thighs with two ninja pouches attached from behind and a aqua blue belt tied around her waist. She wore high top navy blue shinobi sandals with medical tape tied around her ankles. On her upper body she wore a gray Kiri Jonin flak-jacket over a bright ocean blue long sleeve shirt with two matching fingerless gloves with a metal plate on it that had the symbol for Kiri carved on it and nails painted a crimson red. She also had a long katana contained in an red sheathe with the Uzumaki symbol etched on it

"HE is here because I asked him to come here and he should be here Kushina!" Sarutobi shouted at the redhead.

Startled by the Hokage calling the woman by his mother's name, could that mean she's his…..no, but what if it is. Before he can voice his suspicious the Hokage noticed his internal struggled and confirmed his suspicious. "Yes Naruto-kun, this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki. She abandoned you when you were born thinking that you were the Kyubi, leaving the village along with your two younger sisters Narumi and Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze." Hiruzen explained, giving Kushina a glare.

Looking at his two sisters that resemble his mother he noticed they both had whisker marks like him, their faces identical to their mother, but with a little hint of baby fat. Seeing them with whisker marks made it easy to figure out that it is probably the result of being born of a female jinchuriki seeing as his "_Mother"_did not have any either.

Taking a look at his sister that is on the right side of his mother he noticed she is a couple inches shorter than him, but taller than her other sister. She has long reddish orange hair that reached to her back with a Hitai-ate tied around her forehead with the cloth being a dark orange, she has bright blue eyes, not as bright as Naruto's though. She is wearing an exact replica of Kushina's pants and belt, but a dark orange. Like her mother she is also wearing high top shinobi sandals (the same color as her mother) with medical tape tied around her ankles, her torso consisted of a black short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on her back. Like her mother she too had a sword with the Uzumaki symbol, but the sheath like her pants were a dark orange. This girl was none other than Narumi Uzumaki.

His sister that is to the left of his mother had dark blue eyes and long wild shaggy, but spiky red hair (that reminded him of Kiba's mother, but longer) that reached past shoulder, but not any farther than that. Like her sister and her mother she too had matching pants, sandals, and a belt, but in black. She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. She also wore wrist and leg guards with both her finger-nails and toe-nails painted a dark blue. She not only had a sword like both her mother and sister, but another one and it was no other than the legendary needle sword _Nuibari. _This girl was none other than Natsuki Uzumaki.

Frustrated, no, Naruto was utterly pissed, pissed that his mother abandoned him and took his sisters with her, leaving him all alone to a cruel fate while thinking he was nothing, but the Fox. Naruto had to struggle throughout his entire life, all the beatings, the starvation, the hospitalizations, the hate, the glares, the whispering, and not to mention getting kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three leaving him to be homeless until he reached the age of five when the Hokage came across him. The Hokage was stunned and pissed, stunned that Naruto was nothing, but all skin and bones wearing nothing, but rags. He was pissed that the orphanage kicked Naruto out and his Anbu had the gall to lie to him. Sarutobi had to have Naruto stay at his clan compound until Naruto was perfectly healthy. He even bought Naruto an apartment which he had the council to pay for it or else he would disband them as payback for letting people get away with hurting Naruto.

Naruto feeling the deep pain in his heart for his mother abandoning him and brainwashing his sisters, he was about to voice his anger until he noticed the third teammate of his _mother's_ team.

She was absolutely beautiful. She had straight long white hair that reached to her back with a Hitai-ate tied around her forehead, her smile showed a feral grin showing her pointed shark like teeth, and beautiful purple eyes that were hypnotizing. She wore a dark purple, long-sleeved dress the fell right below the knees. She wore high heeled sandals, purple striped leg-warmers, she had dark purple nail polish on her finger and tail nails, she also had purple lipstick on her lips (basically just think of Mei Terumi's outfit, but purple and instead of shin-guards she has the mist leg warmers). She had a water bottle strapped to her waist and one (set) of the legendary swords of the mist the fangs, Kiba.

Watching Naruto's eyes scanning her entire body the unknown Kiri genin gave him a feral grin while walking up to him. "You see something you like big boy." she said in a playful tone as she traced her finger from his cheek down to his waist, giving him a wink.

Deciding not to be the one to lose this battle Naruto gave her a piece of her own medicine. "I could say the same thing about you too beautiful." Naruto said giving her a charming smile that caused her to blush in return.

Aiming to win this the kunoichi wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the lips while slipping her tongue into his mouth. Naruto was completely stunned that a kunoichi from Kiri that he has no idea who she is was kissing him with no care in the world. Not one to back down from a challenge Naruto decided to fight back, battling her tongue versus tongue. Both of them with their tongues in each other's mouths finally stopped to get air. While this all happened everyone else in the room could do nothing, but jaw drop at what was happening. Naruto and the kunoichi looked at the others and laughed.

"So who is she jiji?" Naruto asked pointing towards the girl.

Finally getting out of his shock the Sandaime cleared his throat. "That girl is none other than Meigetsu Hozuki of the Hozuki clan. She is also the younger sister of Mangetsu Hozuki the Kijin no Sairai (Second Coming of the Demon). She herself was trained by Ameyuri Ringo who was one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) and is now one of them." he finished, taking a deep breath. **(A/N Meigetsu means bright moon.)**

Looking from the Hokage back to Meigetsu he let out a whistle. "Damn, I got to say that is impressive." Naruto said.

Blushing at his praise she gave him smile. "Thanks maybe who can help me in reviving my clan handsome." Meigetsu said as her teammates and sensei shouted out in protest.

"Maybe beautiful, but I got my own clan to revive." Naruto said giving her a toothy grin.

All of them raising an eyebrow in confusion; Hiruzen decided to break the confusion by asking. "What clan Naruto? The only clan you are from is the Uzumaki." the third asked.

"Jiji I know who my father is." The third was stunned. "Yes I know, but he is not who I am referring to." Everyone's eyebrows once again rose. "The clans that I need to revive are the Kaguya and the Hyuga." Naruto explained.

Looking at him in disbelief not believing a word he said some of them (his family) called him a liar while others were interested.

"Naruto that is impossible, you're not of any blood relation to the Kaguya or the Hyuga and besides the Hyuga don't need restoring." the third explained.

"It is not impossible jiji; it has to do with my 'awakening'." Naruto said.

"I am guessing it has to do with the change of your appearance does it not?" the third asked.

"Changes? What changes?" the team from Kiri asked.

Sighing at having to explain his story again, he took a deep breath before getting into his serious mode.

"Alright, before I begin I suggest putting a silencing seal so no one can eavesdrop Hokage-sama." Knowing that being called by his title is Naruto being serious he flipped through hand signs before a barrier erupted. Seeing it as his cue to start Naruto began to tell his story of the encounter with Orochimaru.

"My team and I were traveling through the forest to find another team's scroll so we can pass a gust of wind blew me away from my teammates. After I regained myself a giant snake came upon me and swallowed me." Hearing the sounds of eww from his sisters and noticing the Hokage flinch at the mention of a giant snake, he continued.

"I then felt myself about to be digested I immediately summoned multiple shadow clones, causing the snake to blow up from the inside granting my escape, covered in the snakes guts of course." The sound of gagging noises could be heard.

"Knowing my teammates are in trouble as fast as I could I came across the Uchiha about to surrender our scroll to some snake lady from Kusa I went and punched the Uchiha across the face for being the little bitch he is. I told him he doesn't deserve the name Uchiha if he is going to be a coward, but then the snake lady summoned a giant snake like the one I killed and sent it towards Uchiha. I then stood in front of the Uchiha my back facing the snake as I stopped it from going any further with the help of the Kyubi's chakra of course, I called him a pussy and I started to punch the snake until the snake lady used her tongue to constrict me she lifted up my shirt, at first I thought she was going to molest me, but then she used the Gogyo Fuin (Five element seal) on me which cut me off the Kyubi's chakra. She then through me off of the tree tops letting me fall to my death. Now seeing as how I saved my teammates you think they do the same right?" Seeing everyone nod their head he continued.

"Well that wasn't the case seeing as Haruno was going to save me, she stopped herself and let me fall to my death." Hearing everyone gasp even Kushina he continued. "Many seconds have passed I hit a tree, flipped over, and I finally landed on my back breaking all my bones. I then began to black out. After what felt like hours I woke up in my mindscape and in front of me was an old man with horns on his head, who turned out to be the Sage of Six Paths older brother Hamura Otsutsuki." This caused them to raise their eyebrows. "He told me that I was the reincarnation of the Sage's youngest child Ashura Otsutsuki who was not only his successor, but the ancestor of both the Senju and Uzumaki clans." Everyone gasped.

"Hamura then told me I was the Child of prophecy and that I reminded him of his children and younger brother. As he was telling me all this I remember he mentioned someone's name and that I was his container and at first I told him who is it and before he can answer the Kyubi appeared saying that was his name. I also found out that he killed my parents especially my mother I flew in a rage and as he taunted me I activated the ability to use chakra chains and I attacked him." Shock was evident on their faces especially the Uzumakis. "Hamura then broke up the fight and as he told me the story of his children he noticed I was having trouble processing all the information, he then checked my body for seals and he found two. One seal that disrupted my growth and another that disrupted my ability to process knowledge thoroughly. What he did not know was that those two seals together caused a third effect and it was memory loss."

Interrupting Naruto, the third voiced his concerns. "Wait so that means when you lost your memories it was due to the seals that were put on you? Do you know who put those seals on you Naruto-kun?" the third asked with the intention of capturing the person who caused his surrogate grandson pain.

"Why yes, luckily I remembered who did it. It was Danzo." he said causing everyone to gasp, even the Kushina's students. Everyone knew who that war loving war hawk was.

Deciding to continue so he can hurry up and sleep for tomorrow's match he spoke up. "After the removal of my seals I remembered everything even my birth. My body then began to grow seeing how it was stunted due to one of the seals, but just because I had a seal that stunted my growth did not mean i would not gain all that after the removal, it's like a Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit), my growth was dormant. My muscle and body began to expand. After the changes were complete Hamura offered me his blood to drink which gave me the bloodlines of the Kaguya and the Hyuga. The reason why I want to rebuild the Hyuga clan is because they have become more arrogant and weaker than their ancestors were." Naruto finished taking a deep breath.

The room was met with silence as no one said a word. If you were to drop a pin on the floor it would echo throughout the room. Deciding to break the room out of this silence Kushina spoke up. "You are nothing, but a liar Kyubi! I saw what happened when you were sealed. I saw your red eyes glaring at me as you possessed my son's body!"

Angry that Kushina still thinks Naruto is a liar and the Kyubi he slammed his hand down on his desk. "That is enough! I am tired of your blind rage Kushina! The reason I called Naruto was not to introduce you, but to discuss both of your living arrangements!" the old man yelled.

"What do you mean our living arrangements!? What does this has to do with him!?"

Releasing his killer intent it shut Kushina right up. "Since you abandoned him, Naruto will be moving into the house he should have been raised in. While you and your team are going to move into his rundown apartment and if you leave that apartment and get a hotel then your team will be disqualified from the chunin exams and be immediately kicked out of the village!"

If you think Kushina was mad now, boy she was furious at what the third did to her, so furious that she tried snatch away the keys to her mansion away from the third, but she missed.

"You can't do this Sarutobi!" Kushina screeched.

"I can and I will now get out and go to your team room!" Sarutobi shouted.

Taking the keys to the apartment Kushina mumbled about foolish old men protecting demons and left with her team to their assigned team room (after the barrier went down), not without Meigetsu blowing him a kiss and winking at him. Acting like he grabbed the kiss he brought his hand to his heart making her smile. After they left the Hokage and Naruto were all alone in the room.

"So Naruto-kun." the third began.

"What is the Kyubi's name?" he asked.

Smiling at the Hokage he shook his head. "Sorry Jiji, but he doesn't find you worthy of knowing his name….at least not yet." Naruto said with a smile.

The third smiled at Naruto, but that smile changed to a frown. "Naruto-kun I'm sorry-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't sweat it Jiji I understand." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"But still Naruto-kun, I should have done a better job."

"You did what you could Jiji…...at least it was something. Well I should get going Jiji." grabbing the keys to the mansion he sealed it on a scroll and headed for the door.

"Oh and Jiji."

"Yes Naruto-kun?" the third responded.

"I Love you gramps." Naruto said with a smile.

Looking at Naruto he gave him a sad smile. "Love you too Naruto-kun." the third gave him a grateful smile.

Going out the door Naruto headed towards his team room. Reminiscing everything that has had happened today. Finding out his mother shocked him, but even more when he found out he has two sisters. He thought that after finally telling his story his mother and sisters would believe him, but no she just wouldn't accept it, but why? His thoughts drifted to that Meigetsu girl, did he like her and if so did she like him? Would they become a couple or would it be a friend with benefits? One thing's for sure he has to figure out a plan to counter her mother's team after all if Meigetsu and Natsuki have one of the seven swords, then how about Narumi? Was it sealed or does she have yet to receive one?

Deciding to call it a night Naruto made it to his team room, noticing his team still wasn't here meaning they are still in the infirmary, Naruto switched into his pajamas and jumped into bed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Naruto had just woken up from bed, noticing that his teammates are still not here. Deciding to worry about them later, Naruto decided to switch into a new set of clothes since the clothes he wore yesterday were still dirty from the exam. Naruto now wore black anbu pants that reached above his ankles with a shuriken pouch attached to his knee with matching high-top shinobi sandals, a weapon pouch on the back of his waist, a band to tie his long spiky hair (think of Jiraiya's hairstyle, but blonde), and a bright orange long-sleeved shirt (like his jacket he always wore). Hey just because he "awoken" doesn't mean he dislikes to color orange, in fact he still loves it he just knows it's not wise to wear a something so bright when you're on a stealth mission. Feeling more comfortable Naruto decided to go get something to eat seeing as how he still haves an hour before the exams starts.

Having left his room he headed toward the cafeteria while receiving looks of confusion from many leaf ninjas. Sighing, Naruto decided to chat with Kurama to see how he is doing.

"_Morning Kurama did you sleep well?"_ Naruto asked.

"**Why do you care if I slept or not brat?" Kurama asked in annoyance.**

Sighing at Kurama's lack of greeting and cooperation he decided to get straight to the point. _"Look Kurama you're stuck in my body whether we both like or not, so in the mean time let's just forget about the past and work together, after all we're a team aren't we."_ Naruto explained.

Grunting at the blonde seeing as how he is right; he decided to change the conversation. **"Naruto, are you feeling alright, you know about Kushina and your sisters?" Kurama asked in concern.**

Naruto's body stiffened as he was walking forgetting about the event that happened last night. He was saddened about his family mostly towards his mother seeing as how she abandoned him as a child thinking that he was Kurama and taking his siblings to Kirigakure, leaving him to a fate that no child deserved to suffer.

"_Ne Kurama, why does my mom think I'm you? Did you do something when you were sealed?" _ Naruto asked with a stern to tone.

Thinking back at the time of when his sealing took place he remembered not doing anything at all, but then he remembered it wasn't him who did something, it was someone else.

"**Naruto I did not do anything to your mother, but someone else did." **Naruto looked at Kurama in confusion, but let him continued. **"When I got sealed I immediately was put to sleep, but before I fell asleep I was able to see through your eyes for a couple of seconds and I saw your mother's eyes, she was put into a trance." Kurama said.**

"_What do you mean she was put into a trance, like a genjutsu and even if she was, who did it?" Naruto asked._

"**That I do not know, but I do remember spotting someone behind one of the trees, but before I can focus on them I was put to sleep." Kurama said.**

Upset that he couldn't find out who put his mother in a genjutsu, he was still grateful to Kurama and glad that he wasn't the cause of his mother's hate towards him.

"_Thanks Kurama you're a good friend for telling me." Naruto said with a smile._

Shocked was evident on Kurama's face, not that Naruto could see since he was too busy walking. Kurama was shocked that Naruto said called him a good friend, it was no more than 3-4 days ago that they were ready to tear each other to shreds. Thinking that it would be best to become more kind towards Naruto, Kurama let a small tear fall down his face; he never had a friend before since his siblings did not count.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki, I will protect you and your precious people no matter what, you can count on it my friend." Kurama thought.**_

He was brought out of his thought as Naruto calling his name. _"Kurama are you their? Did you hear what I said?" the blonde asked._

"**Of course, after all we're a team Naruto." Kurama said with a smile.**

Giving Kurama a smile in return he nodded. _"Right Kurama, no one is going to stop team Kitsune (fox)!"_

"**Team Kitsune? That sounds so lame? Why not team chaos or team badass?" **

"_And you said that sounds lame, yours is worse and the reason I said team Kitsune is because you're a fox and I have whisker marks hehe." Naruto said with a grin._

"**I guess you do make a point, alright team Kitsune is a go! Now let's go bang some nice vixens' kit!" Kurama said excitedly. **

"_The hell? You ero-Kitsune (pervy-fox), I always had a feeling you were a pervert, but nonetheless I agree with you." Naruto responded._

"**And you call me a pervert." Kurama deadpanned.**

Deciding to ignore Kurama's comment Naruto made it to the cafeteria and noticed many teams in there from different villages, but mostly his. There was a team from Taki, a team from Suna, two teams from Iwa, three teams from Kumo, two teams from Kiri, two teams from Oto, and five teams from Konoha. He noticed everyone looking at him as he entered the cafeteria. He saw his teammates and the team from Kumo that he came across, glaring at him. Deciding to find a place away from them he heard a female voice.

"Hey big boy over here!" a female's voice said.

Looking around he noticed the person who called him, it was none other than Meigetsu. Remembering what happened between him and Meigetsu, a dark blush enveloped his face as he walked to where the cafeteria was giving out the food, and he grabbed a bento box and walked towards Meigetsu. Making it to her table he was going to sit across from her seeing as how both sides next to her was taken, but that was not the case as she pushed a boy who looked like her off his seat that was next to her and beckoned Naruto to come sit as she slid the food the look alike was eating across from her. Sighing to himself; Naruto made his way around the table as he passed the look alike, muttering an apology he received a whatever in return, and sat down next to Meigetsu.

"So big boy did you have a nice sleep?" Meigetsu asked giving him a sultry smile.

Being polite Naruto answered her. "I slept great thank you for asking." Naruto answered as he started eating his bento box.

Accepting his answer she, got an idea and a grin formed on her face. "So did you have a dream about me? I did, you and me were making great love to each other as you kept pounding your nice big cock into me giving me pleasurable screams as the room kept shaking due to our intense love making." Meigetsu said.

Two things happened as she said that: One Naruto was choking on his food and two, everyone on her table except for Naruto spit out their drink.

"What!?" everyone yelled except for Naruto who was still choking.

Choking on his food Naruto took his drink and took a big gulp as he got the food to go down. Naruto looked at everyone in his table's faces, his sisters were blushing with blood trickling down their faces, Meigetsu's look alike was glaring at him, a boy with blue hair with glasses and a boy with medium-length brown hair was blushing, and Meigetsu was giving a victorious smile. The look alike decided to voice his thoughts.

"Meigetsu-nee-chan who the hell is this!?" the boy said.

Looking from Naruto to the look alike she gave him a warm smile. "That my dear brother is the same boy I told you about last night, the one who managed to beat me at my own game, and my boyfriend." She said with happiness.

Everyone including Naruto looked at her in shock.

"BOYFRIEND!?" they yelled in unison.

Naruto deciding to clear the air he looked at Meigetsu. "Boyfriend? I didn't agree to that Meigetsu-chan." Naruto said.

Meigetsu's brother pointed his finger at Naruto and yelled. "Oh now what, you think my sister's not good enough for you is that it!"

Looking at the boy in bewilderment Naruto waved his hands in front of him.

"No it's not that, I would be more than glad to have her as a girlfriend, she is a beautiful girl, it's just that the only thing she asked was for me to help rebuild her clan, but I said maybe because I got my own clan to revive." Naruto explained while everyone turned to Meigetsu.

Giving everyone a sheepish smile she rubbed the back of her head.

"Can't blame a girl for trying eh Suigetsu-nii-chan." Meigetsu said sheepishly.

Muttering Unbelievable to himself he dropped his head to the table in embarrassment towards his sister. Deciding to introduce Naruto she looked at her brother and the other two unknown people in the table.

"Suigetsu-nii, Chojuro-kun, Utakata-kun, this is my soon to be boyfriend and future husband, hopefully, Naruto." Mei said introducing Naruto to them.

"Hello Naruto-san." Chojuro said. **(A/N I am not going to type his stuttering so just pretend.)**

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san." Utakata said with a smile.

"What's up whiskers." Suigetsu said not caring at all.

Returning a greeting in return Naruto was about to ask his sisters something until a Konoha jonin appeared in the cafeteria and announced with a booming voice.

"Everyone is to follow me to begin the third part of the chunin exams!" the jonin said.

Everyone was getting up and heading towards the door until it was only Naruto and Meigetsu. Naruto didn't go because he was still eating and Meigetsu was waiting for Naruto. Getting up from his seat Naruto headed towards the door until Meigetsu grabbed his hand making him come to a halt as his hand reached for the door. Turning around he looked at Meigetsu and noticed Meigetsu with a light blush on her face.

"Naru-kun, can I ask you something?" Meigetsu questioned.

"Sure anything, Getsu-chan." Naruto responded.

Blushing even more at the nick name he gave her she tried to find the right words.

"A-ano...N-Naru-kun w-will y-you b-be m-my b-boyfriend." Meigetsu asked finally dropping the bomb on him.

Looking at her in surprise he let go of the door and placed his right hand against the right side of her face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Does this answer your question, Getsu-chan?" Naruto said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Her eyes widened as she was pulled into a kiss, she was nervous and scared, nervous to spill out her feelings and scared that he might reject her, but he did not and that made her happy. Naruto breaking the kiss he gave Meigetsu a smile until she pulled him back into a kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. The kiss lasted about a minute until they had to break up due to two things. One they had to get to the exam and two Kurama kept yelling at Naruto to take Meigetsu on the table.

Grabbing her hand they walked out of the cafeteria and towards the area for the third exams, while telling Meigetsu that he has three other girls and a fourth one that is still thinking about it, but she was alright with it as long as she gets to share him. Making their way into the room where the third exam is taking place, they noticed the room was filled with a ton of people, the jonins were there, but it wasn't just the jonins it was the hokage, the councilors, and the clan heads, they then looked towards a sickly looking man.

"Now that *cough* *cough* the last two *cough* *cough* competitors are here *cough* *cough* let me explain *cough* *cough* the rules." The sickly man said.

"The rules are*cough* *cough* battles can only be fought *cough* *cough* one on one *cough* *cough* any one *cough* *cough* that is *cough* *cough* knocked out or *cough* *cough* killed loses *cough* *cough*any outside *cough* *cough* interference will result *cough* *cough* in immediate disqualification."

"If any of you *cough* *cough* would like to drop out *cough* *cough* please raise *cough* *cough* your hand *cough* *cough* it will not disqualify *cough* *cough* your team."

One person raised their hand, that person was none other than Yakushi Kabuto. Claiming that he was too injured from the last exams Kabuto forfeit as the proctor took his name off the list. Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked at the hokage, noticing the hokage looking at him he signaled to the hokage anbu sign language that was used by anbu to send information to each other in order to not give away their position. Nodding his head the hokage signaled to some anbus that were hiding in the shadows to follow Kabuto. Naruto turned back to the proctor so he won't miss any important information.

"Seeing as how*cough* *cough* we are now one *cough* *cough*ninja short, one of you *cough* *cough* is going to *cough* *cough* fight twice, *cough* *cough*any volunteers?" the proctor asked.

Seeing this as an opportunity to fight and eliminate twice Naruto immediately raised his hand. Everyone looked at Naruto in astonishment; some thought he was trying to show off while other thought he was smart. The proctor looked to see who the raised hand belong to, it was a long spiky hair blond with blue eyes.

"Name please." The proctor said.

Giving a grin at the proctor he responded with confidence in his voice. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

All of the Konoha jonins, councilors, and clan heads except for Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, and Anko looked at the boy in shock seeing as how he looks so different. How was Kurenai and Hana not shocked? Well you see when Naruto was going to sleep the night before he received memories from the clones he sent that went to train and in search of Kurenai and Hana. His clones told them about his change and offer them a place as his wives and they immediately agree without a second. They were overjoyed that Naruto remembered them and that he asked them to be his wives, but were furious when they found out who sealed his memories away.

Narrowing his eyes at the mention of the blonde's name the proctor wrote his name down. It not that he hate the boy it's just that he heard from Yugao that he got his memories back and that he proposed to her, his Yugao, even though it was Naruto's first, but nonetheless he knew the boy wouldn't do anything to break them up.

"Okay since *cough* *cough* Uzumaki-san volunteered *cough* *cough* to fight twice *cough* *cough* let's see who *cough* *cough* will fight first."

The names on the board went through the names of all the genin multiple times until it landed on two names.

* * *

><p><strong>Round 1<strong>

**Ren of Kumo vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

"My name is Uzumaki Kaguya Naruto, Proctor-san" Naruto corrected

"Right, Now will the *cough* *cough* two *cough* *cough*competitors please *cough* *cough* stay while *cough* *cough* everyone else *cough* *cough* leave the arena *cough* *cough* and head to the stands."

Naruto and Ren both walked to the center of the arena while everyone else except the proctor.

"Are you both *cough* *cough* ready?" the proctor asked.

Both boys nodded, ready to either beat or kill the other.

Raising his hand he looked at both ninjas.

"My names *cough* *cough* Gekko Hayate (Naruto flinched at the mention of his name, but still focused) and I *cough* *cough* will be your *cough* *cough* proctor for *cough* *cough* this exam *cough* *cough* ready? *cough* *cough* Hajime (begin)!"

Unsheathing his katana Ren appeared in front of Naruto, swinging his sword horizontally intending to decapitate Naruto. Ducking under the slash that was aimed for his head Naruto pointed his index finger at Ren shooting a bone bullet through his chest only for it to be a Lightning shadow clone. Turning into its natural lightning-state the clone almost shocked Naruto if it wasn't for the fact he used a substitute in time with a shadow clone he made. Appearing on top of the statue Naruto spotted Ren in front of the statue on the ground.

"You're pretty fast if you can dodge my sword and my lightning clone." Ren said with a smirk as he leaned his katana on his shoulder.

"The same could be said for you. You also must have great control for your lightning affinity if you can make a Raiton: Kage Bunshin (Lightning release: Shadow Clone)." Naruto responded with a smirk of his own as he summoned two bone swords, one in each hand.

In a burst of speed Naruto appeared front of Ren he used his second dance; the Tsubaki no Mai, sending multiple stabs at Ren causing him to only parry a quarter of the strikes that Naruto sent at him. Up in the stands one Kimimaro Kaguya who is posing as an Oto Jonin had his arms crossed, smiling down at Naruto's use of the second dance. Down in the arena Ren panting he held his sword out in front of him, he has multiple holes in his clothes and body, blood leaking out of said holes. Channeling lightning chakra through his black katana he used the same move he used against Naruto back in the forest.

"Raiton: Akuma no shinpan!" (Lightning release: Judgment of Demons)

Black lightning covered the entire blade; slashing his sword towards Naruto an ogre demon made out of black lightning was heading towards Naruto. Dodging to the right, a small amount of lightning grazed Naruto, coursing throughout his entire body sending a massive shock. Falling to one knee, Naruto screamed out in pain as black lightning continued to course throughout his body. Watching Naruto scream in pain, Ren started to laugh maniacally with an insane look in his eye.

"You like that Uzumaki!? You must be wondering why the lightning is affecting you so much right. Well you see this sword is the great _Tamashī sutīra_ (soul stealer) made by the great Genryu Uzumaki, the Sandaime Uzukage the father of the _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero) Kushina Uzumaki!" All the members of the Uzumaki family (Naruto included) glared at Ren seething in anger.

"This sword has the ability to suck the soul out of anyone giving the user their abilities and knowledge and what I mean by anyone it means even demons. Genryu Uzumaki was killed by an Ogre demon; I came across the same Ogre demon and killed him with Genryu-sama's sword sucking his soul which gave me the knowledge and powers of every living soul in this sword. That black lightning was the same lightning of that Ogre and what the black lightning does is when it hits an opponent it instantly disintegrates them into nothing, but ashes, but if it happens to graze them then the lightning courses throughout the body giving them the feeling of multiple swords stabbing you repeatedly. Since this lightning came out of the sword it also shares the ability of sword so even now your soul is slowly getting sucked into this sword!" Ren explained with glee as Naruto now lied on the ground.

Gritting his teeth in anger Naruto tried to force himself up only to fall back down.

"_God damn it, I can't get up! I can feel my soul getting sucked out of my own body!" Naruto thought._

"_**Kit don't worry if I flood some of my chakra through you, the sword will suck that out instead and your soul will stop getting sucked." Kurama said.**_

"_Do it then Kurama, I won't be able to beat him if this continues any longer!" Naruto yelled._

"_**Okay Kit, but if I do then you're going to have to beat him quick and take that sword because the longer he sucks out my chakra the more will flow throughout your body and you can't control my chakra passed three tails. Another thing is if my chakra continues to be sucked out I will end up going along with it and you will die." Kurama explained.**_

"_Right I'll beat him and take what is rightfully mine!"_

Red chakra started flowing throughout Naruto's body covering him, while getting sucked into the black katana. Looking at the red chakra that covered Naruto's body Ren licked his lips.

"You're a jinchuriki!? This is even better not only would I get your soul, but a Bijuu's too!" Ren said cackling with madness.

Glaring at Ren with his now slitted red eyes, Naruto rushed him with his newly enhanced speed. Appearing in front of Ren he raised his bone sword and before Ren could act he sliced his right arm off from the shoulder. Backing away Ren screamed in pain of having his arm severed, he glared at Naruto with great hatred. Channeling chakra through his feet he rushed at Naruto intending to end this with one last cut, but before he can make it Naruto threw his two bone swords at Ren severing his left arm from his body just as he was so close to killing his opponent. Naruto then sent a kick towards Ren's abdomen sending him flying towards the wall, but before he can hit the wall Naruto appeared behind him with the _Tamashī sutīra _he stabbed Ren through his heart.

"That's for using a weapon that doesn't belong to you scum." Naruto stated with an emotionless voice.

In one quick motion Naruto yanked the _Tamashī sutīra _from Ren's body and before anyone could blink Naruto spun in a complete 360, ending the match with a decapitation. Before anyone could process what just happened Naruto summoned clones to seal away Ren's body along with the severed limbs. One of his clones picked up the sheath for the _Tamashī sutīra _and handed it to him as he wiped the blood off the sword before sheathing. Strapping the new blade to his back he began to walk towards the balcony as the proctor announced his win.

"The *cough* *cough* winner is *cough* *cough* Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate announced.

Everyone except Ren's team clapped, but all that clapping stopped as two jonin appeared, Ren's sensei and Kushina. Both of them with their hand out as if their asking him to hand something over.

"Hand me the remains of my student and the sword _boy_." The kumo jonin demanded as Naruto and Kushina glared at him.

"You can have your student's remains kumo-san, but the sword is mine, it is Uzumaki property!" Kushina declared.

Looking at both jonins Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"Correction, the remains and sword are mine. After all I defeated him so everything he owns is mine including his body, I believe it's called spoils of war, hmmm." Naruto stated.

The Kumo jonin looked at Naruto with anger. "Spoils of war or not, either way that does not mean you can keep his body!" the jonin yelled.

"Actually it does, in the ninja world anything can be used as a weapon even a corpse." Naruto said with amusement.

"You listen here you Konoha trash, if you do not give me my student's body and possessions, I'll-"

"You'll what Takashi-san?" the Hokage said as he appeared next to Naruto.

"If he does not return what belongs to Kumo then this will be an act of war _Hokage-dono_." The jonin now identified as Takashi spat out with venom.

"Actually if you do not stop pestering one of my ninja then it will be an act of war _Takashi-san_. Young Naruto-kun is right after all a ninja's corpse can be used as a weapon; just look at Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand). He invented the art of Hitokugutsu (Human Puppets). So like I said quit pestering my ninja and go back to your team before I disqualify all three kumo teams and throw you all out of the village myself!" Hiruzen demanded.

Takashi glared at the Hokage and Naruto, but nonetheless complied, he walked Shunshined back to the balcony. Still standing in front of Hiruzen and Naruto, Kushina still had her hand out expecting to get her sword.

"Kushina the same goes to you, now go!" Hiruzen said sternly.

"What! Hiruzen that sword is Uzumaki property and is rightfully mine; now tell that demon to hand it over!" Kushina demanded.

"No I will not, but you're right it is Uzumaki property, so therefore it is Naruto's after all he is _your son_ and an Uzumaki. If you do not go back to your team I will disqualify Kiri from the exams."

"What you can't do this!"

"I can and I will Kushina now go!" the Hokage yelled.

Looking at the Hokage he muttered thanks and received a smile in return. The Hokage Shunshined both of them to the balcony so they could watch the matches together. **(A/N: I am going to skip most of the matches because some of them are canon.)**

**Round 2**

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado**

**Winner by knockout: Uchiha Sasuke. (Same as canon)**

**Round 3**

**Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino**

**Winner by forfeit: Yamanaka Ino. (Same as canon, but with Naruto cheering Ino and not waking Sakura up from the possession.)**

**Round 4**

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Dota of Iwa**

**Winner by knockout: Nara Shikamaru. (He does the same thing he did to Kin in the canon.)**

**Round 5**

**Akamichi Choji vs. Kurotsuchi of Iwa**

**Winner by knockout: Kurotsuchi of Iwa. (She used her lava release to make a wall made of lava to defend herself that burned him when he used his human boulder to the point where he blacked out due to the pain.)**

**Round 6**

**Hyuga Hinata vs. Cee of Kumo**

**Winner by disabling: Hyuga Hinata. (With her newfound confidence which Naruto set her straight to she turned off all his chakra points leaving him unable to fight.)**

**Round 7**

**Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku**

**Winner by knockout: Aburame Shino. (Same as canon.)**

**Round 8**

**Inuzuka Kiba vs. Rock Lee**

**Winner by one hit knockout: Rock Lee. (He leaf hurricane Kiba on the temple which knocked him out.)**

**Round 9**

**Higurashi TenTen vs. Samui of Kumo**

**Winner by forfeit: Samui of Kumo. (She deflected TenTen's weapons, got around her guard and threatened to slit her throat if she didn't forfeit.)**

**Round 10**

**Tayuya of Oto vs. Karui of Kumo**

**Winner by forfeit: Karui of Kumo. (She managed to evade Tayuya's genjutsu and separated Tayuya from her flute which made her defenseless.)**

**Round 11**

**Karin Uzumaki of Oto vs. Suigetsu Hozuki **

**Winner by Knockout: Karin Uzumaki of Oto. (Suigetsu was being arrogant so when he turned his body into water Karin poured perfume into the water which made him cough like crazy until he passed out due to not being able to breathe.)**

**Round 12**

**Jugo of Oto vs. Shin of Taki**

**Winner by death: Jugo. (He told Shin to forfeit before he loses control and kill him, but Shin didn't listen so Jugo went crazy, transformed partially and crushed Shin with his fist. Kimimaro had to calm him down before the jonins could do anything.)**

**Round 13**

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Dosu of Oto**

**Winner by death: Sabaku no Gaara. (Sand coffin+ Dosu= blood and death)**

**Round 14**

**Sabaku no Temari vs. Chojuro of Kiri**

**Winner by knock out: Sabaku no Temari. (Chojuro got knocked out by Temari's fan which sent him flying against statue.**

**Round 15**

**Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi**

**Winner by knock out: Sabaku no Kankuro. (Same as canon) **

**Round 16**

**Uzumaki Natsuki vs. Kaito of Iwa**

**Winner by death: Uzumaki Natsuki. (She used the Nuibari to constrict him with the thread and stabbed him through the heart with the blade.)**

**Round 17**

**Uzumaki Narumi vs. Gin of Iwa**

**Winner by death: Uzumaki Narumi. (She snapped her opponent's neck with a chakra infused kick.)**

**Round 18**

**Hozuki Meigetsu vs. Grizz of Iwa**

**Winner by death: Hozuki Meigetsu. (I am not going to tell how until next chapter when a flashback comes.)**

**Round 19**

**Shinza of Kumo vs. Utakata**

**Winner by knockout: Utakata. (He suffocated her with a bubble.)**

**Round 20**

**Darui vs. Omoi**

**Winner by forfeit: Darui. (They fought with swords until Omoi got exhausted and gave up.)**

**Round 21**

**Shibuki of Taki vs. Nii Yugito**

**Winner by forfeit: Nii Yugito. (She threatened to break his arm if he didn't.)**

**Round 22**

**Fu of Taki vs. Suki of Kumo**

**Winner by knockout: Fu of Taki! (She summoned insects to suck Suki's chakra, which caused her to pass out due to having a little chakra left to keep her alive.)**

**Round23**

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji**

Everyone stayed quiet as they heard the two names announced by the proctor. Neji gave a smirk thinking it was going to be easy fighting the dobe of the academy. The elders of the Council and all of the other clans grinned thinking the demon will finally be killed by the Hyuga prodigy. Hinata fearing for the worst told Neji to give up only receiving a slap across the face which got Naruto mad. Everyone gasped at what was happening.

"Don't you fucking touch her Hyuga-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, defending the heiress like always, typical both of you got lucky in your fights, but that doesn't mean I'll lose this one." Neji said giving them a sneer.

Ignoring the stuck up prodigy Naruto turned towards Hinata using his chakra to heal her cheek.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in concern.

Nodding her head Hinata gave Neji a glare as he walked down the steps.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata began.

"Humiliate that arrogant prick and put the Hyuga clan in their place." Hinata commanded.

Nodding his head in agreement Naruto jumped over the railing facing the person who hurt _HIS_ Hinata-chan. Looking at both genin the proctor coughed.

"Are you both *cough* *cough* ready?" Hayate asked.

Both Ninjas one with an arrogant smirk and the other with a serious face nodded their heads as the proctor raised his hand and brought it down.

"Hajime!"

Both Ninja's staring at the other neither making a move as if it would be the cause of their defeat. Neji deciding to be arrogant _again _spoke up.

"Just give up Uzumaki, you are fated to lose. A loser is still a loser no matter what, it is what fate decreed. Now give up or prepare to face defeat." Neji said getting into his Hyuga family stance the Juken (Gentle Fist).

Not moving at all Naruto kept staring at Neji, a look of disdain appeared on his face.

"You are a fool Neji, if fate decreed that I shall always be a loser then how did I win and survive these exams, how did I become a genin." Naruto said.

"You only got here by mere luck and that lucky will end here and now." Neji said activating his Byakugan he charged at Naruto appearing in front of him.

"You are within my field of Hakke (Eight trigrams)"

Up in the balcony Hiashi's and Hanabi's eyes widened.

"Tou-chan, I thought only you can do that?" Hanabi questioned her father.

"The Hakke is a move that is used by the main branch, but Neji somehow managed to learn it especially at such a young age, he is the definition of prodigy." Hiashi explained.

"Two Palms!"

Naruto received two strikes on his shoulder.

"Four Palms!"

Naruto received two more strikes on his chest.

"Eight Palms!"

Naruto received four more strikes on his gut.

"Sixteen Palms!"

Naruto received eight more strikes on his left arm and leg.

"Thirty-two Palms!"

Naruto received sixteen more strikes on his right arm and leg.

"Hakke Rokujyon Sho! (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)". Neji shouted sending thirty one more strikes on the rest of his body and taking a step forward he sent the thirty second palm towards Naruto's stomach sending him towards the statue.

Slamming against the statue Naruto formed a crater as his body slowly slouched on the ground coughing up blood.

"Call the match proctor he isn't getting up I shut off all his tenketsus' he can't use his chakra." Neji told the proctor.

Everyone that is supporting Naruto look worried thinking that it was over since no one can get up after an attack like that. The proctor looking between Naruto and Neji he was about to call the match until he saw Naruto struggling to get up.

Chuckling to himself while coughing up blood Naruto struggling to get back up looked at Neji.

"Is that all you got Mr. Prodigy?" Naruto asked licking the blood off his lips (which turned on the females that like him).

"Give up Uzumaki you can't get up." Neji stated looking back at Naruto.

"Awww what's wrong afraid that your tou-chan isn't here to save you from the beating I'm about to give you?" Naruto said with a crazed grin on his face knowing that got Neji's blood boiling.

"How dare you say that clanless trash!" Neji roared in anger rushing Naruto with the intent to kill Naruto with a Juken strike to the heart.

Just a foot away from striking Naruto, Naruto stood up with his crazed grin.

"Now Kurama!" Naruto yelled

"**Right Kit!" Kurama answered.**

Flooding his chakra through Naruto's Tenketsus, he forced them open causing a chakra shockwave which sent Neji flying a few feet away.

"Your attacks were weak Neji, to think you were going to be a challenge, but like all Hyuga's aside from Hinata, Hanabi, and Hitomi, your all nothing, but trash." Naruto stated back flipping into the air landing on top of the statue.

Landing on top of the Statue Naruto watched Neji get up. Naruto began lifting his shirt off revealing a well toned six-pack that had no scars which got all of the kunoichis blushing and all hot and bothered.

"Prepare yourself Hyuga trash, for you are about to witness the true power of the Hyuga that was lost in your arrogance!" Naruto said.

Forming a single hand sign he said the one word no one was expecting except for the people he told already.

"Byakugan!" Naruto shouted.

Veins appeared on Naruto's temple as his bright blue eyes turned a pale blue. Everyone's jaw dropped in astonishment that the demon/Naruto wielded the Byakugan said to belong only to the Hyuga and one of the three greatest Dojutsu's in existence. Elders of the Hyuga clan and the council yelled cries of blasphemy saying he stole the eyes and should be put to death. Summoning a bone sword from his left shoulder, Naruto pulled it out with his right hand; jumping off of the statue he used his chakra to slowly descend his fall. Landing a few feet in front of Neji, Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"It seems revealing my Byakugan got the old toads in a bitch fit. Now prepare yourself to be the first person to taste my Juken no Mai (Dance of the Gentle Fist)." Naruto stated settling into the Juken stance, but with his bone sword in his right hand.

Appearing in front of Neji before anyone could blink he did the one thing that made the Hyuga Elders blood run cold, he settled in the Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms). **(A/N: When Naruto uses the gentle fist he mixes it with the Dance of the Camellia which like I said before involves the user stabbing the opponent quickly and chaotically (which surprisingly with such grace).)**

"Two Bone Palms!"

Naruto sent two strikes at Neji's chest one with his hand and one with his sword.

"Four Bone Palms!"

Naruto sent two more strikes at Neji, the same way as before, but at his left shoulder.

"Eight Bone Palms!"

Naruto sent four more strikes at both of Neji's arms, but with his bone sword instead and he made sure not to stab through his tenketsus.

"Sixteen Bone Palms!"

Naruto tossing his bone sword in the air he sent eight more strikes (getting a little faster than before) at Neji's stomach and legs, catching his bone sword without slowing his speed.

"Thirty-two Bone Palms!"

Naruto using just his bone sword in his right hand he became even faster sending sixteen more strikes hitting on random tenketsus on Neji's body.

"Sixty-Four Bone Palms!"

Naruto struck Neji thirty-two more times with both his hand and bone sword way faster than he was a second ago hitting random tenketsus once again.

Channeling chakra through his right shoulder a bone sword shot out of his shoulder, catching it Naruto started increasing his speed that was jonin level to anbu level speed.

"Hakke bōn Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Bone Palm)!" Naruto yelled using his anbu level speed he began stabbing Neji ferociously, not giving him a chance to avoid the hits, he ended the four hits slashing Neji, throwing the bone swords at Neji impaling his body. Blood began to splurt throughout his body from the numerous wholes made in his body which luckily for him did not go through his tenketsus.

"If I was fated to lose Neji, then how did I beat you, someone who is Fate's prodigy bitch?" Naruto asked not really expecting an answer as Neji passed at after he finished his sentence.

"_It seems I was wrong, Uzumaki Naruto maybe you can fix this enslaved clan for the better." _Neji thought before he fell unconscious.

Medic Ninja came rushing in to take Neji to the infirmary as Hayate called the match.

"The winner is: Uzumaki Kaguya Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Cheers erupted from everyone except the elders of both the council and Hyuga hell even Kushina cheered. Naruto turned towards the Hokage and gave him a thumbs up. The Hokage seeing the thumbs up, he acted in an unhokage like matter and Shunshined in front of Naruto grabbing him, spinning them both around while laughing. Deciding to stop the Hokage cleared his throat as he motioned Anko to come with a box.<p>

"Will all the competitors who won their match please come to the arena." The Hokage commanded as everyone who has won their match came down to the field.

"Since we still have a lot of competitors we are having a final exam in one month from now and the Kages of the ninja who have won their match will be coming to view it along with the daimyos so you have a month to train, but first one by one come and pick a number from the box." Hiruzen explained.

Anko bringing the box to the competitors, each of them picked a number from it.

"I got one" Gaara said.

"I got two" Yugito said.

"I got three" Meigetsu said.

"I got four" Sasuke said.

"I got five" Kurotsuchi said.

"I got six" Utakata said.

"I got seven" Fu said.

"I got eight" Darui said.

"I got nine" Naruto said.

"I got ten" Natsuki said.

"I got eleven" Narumi said.

"I got twelve" Shikamaru said.

"I got thirteen" Hinata said.

"I got fourteen" Karin said.

"I got fifteen" Samui said.

"I got sixteen" Temari said.

"I got seventeen" Kankuro said.

"I got eighteen" Jugo said.

"I got nineteen" Karui said.

"I got twenty" Shino said.

"I got Twenty-one" Lee said.

"I got twenty-two" Ino said.

"I got twenty-three" Kin said.

After having all the competitors say their number, Anko wrote them down on her clipboard.

"Okay since we have twenty three competitors the matches will be too long so we are going to makes this fun, all of the matches will be a free for all, the first three matches will be a five way with the last two being a four way, and last, but not least there can only be two winners from each match or one if you decide to kill the last one." Anko announced with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Match 1<strong>

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Natsuki vs. Uzumaki Narumi.**

**Match 2**

**Samui vs. Hyuga Hinata vs. Yamanaka Ino vs. Tsuchi Kin vs. Karui**

**Match 3**

**Rock Lee vs. Temari vs. Meigetsu vs. Utakata vs. Jugo**

**Match 4**

**Nii Yugito vs. Fu vs. Nara Shikamaru vs. Kankuro**

**Match 5**

**Darui vs. Aburame Shino vs. Kurotsuchi vs. Uzumaki Karin**

Those are the Matches for the finals so rest up and train, you got one month!

**Hai! **They yelled in Unison.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter, I was going to release it two weeks ago, but I started college and got a lot of homework so I had very little time to type. But don't worry it will not take me a long time again now that I got my desktop fixed I can use MSWord here instead of having 60 minutes in the Library. Also I have 10 story Ideas I will be Doing other than "<strong>**Naruto: The Inheritor," **** the stories are "Prophecy of Hearts", "Konoha Ghoul"," Naruto Cooper", "The Eco Ninja", "Demon Hybrid of Soul Society", "Fairy Tail's Devil Slayer", "When Devil's Cry", "The Emperor", "Bijuu Ball Z", and "Fairy Tail's Orange Dragon Slayer". Prophecy of Hearts is a Naruto and Kingdom Hearts cross-over and it will have three parts starting with Birth by sleep, then 1 and two the same with "Naruto Cooper", and "The Eco Ninja". Naruto Cooper is what the title says Naruto and Cooper meaning it is a Naruto and sly cooper cross over and The Eco Ninja is a Naruto and Jak & Daxter crossover. Note I am not replacing the original characters in these three stories; Naruto will just fit in there. I know what you guys are thinking, but what about Naruto the Inheritor, do not worry I am not going to stop until I hit five chapters or until I finish chunin exam arc and then I will go on to Prophecy of Hearts, but that will not be until December so do not worry and Prophecy of Hearts will start off with Birth by sleep like I said before. Also rate, favorite, follow criticize me as hard as you can, I love the criticism because it helps me do better and make better stories and you will be able to enjoy them so any grammar errors, anime errors, let me know it helps I won't get butt-hurt if you guys be as harsh as you can be. Please and thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone can guess the hidden thing I did in the ranking for the matches then the first person to notice I will add one more girl in the Harem, whether it is an OC or a girl from Naruto I haven't added in the harem. To win the choice you have to type in the review and and Private message. If you want updates on the chapters then follow me on twitter CrescentSky9949.<strong>

**Also the Polls are in for who will be in Naruto Harem, but first just because whoever was voted the most or less doesn't mean they will or will not be in harem. **

**So far in the Harem are Hinata, Kurenai, Hana, Meigetsu, and Anko (even though she won't say until next chapter). I will also be putting Karin and Tayuya.**

**Harem**

**Kushina- 14**

**Natsuki Uzumaki- 12**

**Narumi Uzumaki-11**

**Fu-10**

**Konan-9**

**Hana Inuzuka 9**

**Mei Terumi-9**

**Tsunade Senju-8**

**Shion-8**

**Kurenai-7**

**Temari-6**

**TenTen-6**

**Meigetsu-6**

**Yugito Nii-6**

**Pakura-6**

**Mabui-5**

**Tsume Inuzuka-4**

**Samui-3**

**Karui-2**

**Shizune-2**

**You got the votes so the ones who get to be in the Harem are! Kushina, Natsuki, Narumi, Fu, Konan, Mei, Tsunade, and Shion. Since they got the top, but like I said it's not just the most votes! We also got Tsume, Yugito, Samui, Temari, and Mabui! YAY!**

My Original Jutsus

Raiton: Akuma no shinpan (Lightning release: Judgment of Demons)

Meiton: Dāku Tengoku! (Dark release: Dark Heaven)

Hakke bōn Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Bone Palm)!"

My Original Weapons

Tamashī sutīra (soul stealer)


End file.
